Poison from the Past
by Spockette
Summary: Another sick call for Lee and Amanda. (What can I say? I'm a nurse.)


Author: Spockette  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and all related characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The story itself is the property of the author. Summary: Another sick call for Lee and Amanda (Hey, I am a nurse.)  
  
******************************* It was dark in his room when she entered. The only light being a thin wedge from the partially open door. She turned on the lamp on his bedside table. She knew he hated the dark. He usually slept with a light on if he ever really slept at all. Now, Lee lay sleeping, his breaths were even and non-labored. She smiled and brushed away a stray lock of hair from his forehead. He looked peaceful now, unlike earlier when he was brought in, sick and confused. He had been given some medication to help him to rest. She couldn't understand why someone would want to kill him.  
  
She was so scared when he passed out in the office after lunch. He had complained of heartburn and nausea just before losing consciousness. Tests had shown that he had been poisoned, probably at lunch. Something had been placed in his food. He had regained consciousness while the Dr was trying to pass the tube through his nose to remove the remaining poison from his stomach. The poison had entered his system quickly. He was confused and combative, trying to fight with the staff to try to escape the Agency's clinic. He thought he had been captured. It took all the clinic staff to pin him to the bed so he could be restrained and sedated. Even Billy and herself could not say anything to him to calm him down. He had been sedated to prevent any further injury to himself. Even though he was sedated, he was very restless.  
  
Now it was night and he lay deathly still and pale, his stomach still being drained by the tube that was taped in his right nostril. An IV line had been placed in his left hand to replace the fluids he had lost in the drainage from his stomach. He didn't need to become dehydrated. The Dr told her that he could remain unconscious for several more hours. They didn't know what the effects of the poison would be just yet. His blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen saturation was being continuously monitored and his urine output measured by the catheter that remained in his bladder. He would be very ill when he woke. She sat in the chair beside of his bed, waiting for him to awaken.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that night, the Dr came to visit. Lee had become feverish and become restless. His heart rate and breathing had become rapid and they feared he was becoming toxic. More blood was taken from his arm. All the contents from his stomach had been drained off so the suction to the tube in his stomach was discontinued. The tube remained taped to his nose because he would more than likely become nauseated and vomit later. He was started on some oxygen to help him breathe. It would also help to relax his heart and muscles. The oxygen tubes to his nose made him look even more sickly. Add the wires from his chest, and other tubes to his body and you would think he was now near death instead of slowly recovering. Amanda shuddered to think if he had been alone. He could have easily died.  
  
*********************************  
  
His test results returned quickly and showed he had a very serious systemic bacterial infection. He was very sick indeed. The poison had actually been a strong bacteria that quickly incapacitated the victim. It was unnatural and proved to be very difficult to fight. Lee was then started on strong antibiotics, avoiding the penicillin to which he was severely allergic. Several bags of medications now hung on the IV pole above his head. Lee remained unconscious. She sat in the chair by his bed for what seemed to her like an eternity.  
  
*************************************  
  
He began to wake up in the middle of the night. Moaning pitifully, he weakly tossed his head. Amanda placed her hand softly on his chest. "Lee, I'm right here." She rubbed his forearm, urging him to awaken.  
  
His eyes flickered open slightly. "..Mmm, Manda?" Wincing, he tried moving his arms but his movement was limited by the restraints to his wrists.  
  
"Shhh...be still. You're in the Agency's hospital. You were poisoned yesterday at lunch."  
  
He slowly nodded in understanding. Licking his dry lips, he groaned, "Ooooh, I'm so weak." He placed a trembling hand near his abdomen. "I feel sick." He began to cough and gag, dryly heaving at the same time.  
  
Amanda called for the nurse who reconnected the suction to the tube in his stomach.  
  
"What's that?" Lee looked suspiciously at the nurse while she pushed more medication in his IV line.  
  
"Im giving you something to help settle your stomach. You are very sick Mr. Stetson. Don't worry though, you'll be fine in a few days."  
  
Lee looked over to Amanda, "Don't leave me, OK?" A helpless plea was reflected in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lee. I'm not going to leave you here alone. I want to be here in case you need me for anything. I want to help you."  
  
He looked around him, just now noticing he was attached to various monitors. Groaning, his eyes closed in misery. Amanda caressed his cheek, causing him to look up at her again. "I'm so tired, Amanda." She continued to stroke his cheek and forehead, smoothing down his soft brown hair.  
  
"Rest now, Lee."  
  
His eyes closed and he gently smiled. "I know I'll be all right now. You're here with me."  
  
The nurse returned later to check his IV and other tubes. "He loves you very much." she told Amanda.  
  
Amanda looked at her, "What?"  
  
"He loves you very much.", she repeated. "You have been the only one to ever have a calming effect on him. I've seen Scarecrow come in here many times, usually being dragged kicking and screaming by Billy Melrose." she laughed.  
  
Amanda smiled back and turned to look at Lee, who was sleeping quietly now. "Yeah, he can be pretty stubborn sometimes." She continued to watch him through the night, keeping her promise not to leave him.  
  
*************************************  
  
He woke come morning. He saw Amanda, asleep in the chair to the left side of his bed. He tried to move but was still restrained by soft bands encircling his wrists. He vaguely remembered talking to Amanda about being poisoned. His head hurt and he felt cold. Tubes irritated his nose and his throat was parched. He lay there somewhat comforted by Amanda's presence as she slept in the chair beside him. The nurse entered his room.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, how do you feel this morning?"  
  
Amanda stirred, waking. "Lee!" she smiled at him.  
  
He raised his arms to show that he was still restrained. "I'd feel better if I could get untied."  
  
The nurse removed the restraints from his wrists after making him promise not to pull at his tubes. He looked at the IV site in his left hand, following the line up to the solutions that hung above him. "Why do I feel so bad?" he ran his hand through his already ruffed up hair.  
  
Amanda explained to him what had happened. The Dr then entered to examine him.  
  
"How long do I have to stay here?" He groaned when the Dr told him at least 36-72 more hours. "The bacteria you ingested had enough time to infect your whole system. We need to keep you here to make sure you don't have any complications. I also want to keep you on IV antibiotics for a while." The Dr proceeded to check him over. Amanda could tell by the pained look on Lee's face that his stomach was tender as the the Dr palpated it. "Your liver feels slightly enlarged. Could be due to the effects of the bacteria being broken down. I want to run some more lab tests." He then disconnected the suction to the NG tube in Lee's nose. "Be sure not to eat or drink anything just yet. Your stomach has been irritated by the bacteria. You don't want to start vomiting again."  
  
Lee groaned. "I don't really feel up to food right now anyway, Doc." After the Dr left, a lab tech appeared to draw more blood from his right arm. Already he had multiple bruises from previous needle sticks. "Amanda, I want to thank you for helping me." he said after the lab tech left.  
  
She blushed, "Oh, Lee. You don't need to thank me."  
  
"Yes I do..." he reached out for her hand. Gladly, she placed her hand in his, silently reveling in feeling his firm grasp. It reminded her that he was still alive. He kissed her knuckles and lay her hand on his chest. He coughed weakly. "Lee?" He looked at her, his eyes were filled with pain and worry. It was more than she could stand. She had to find out who did this to him. Nervously, she smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "Everything will be OK. Try and get some rest."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll try."  
  
It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep. Several times through the day he woke calling out for her. It was almost like she was his security blanket he couldn't do without. He would fall asleep almost immediately after she checked that he was OK and to reassure him that she was still there for him. The Dr notified her later as he slept that his liver was definitely inflamed and so was his pancreas. The antibiotics should help but he could become jaundiced and in a lot of abdominal pain.  
  
She had called Billy to check on the status of the investigation. So far it was a dead end except for the fact that the delivery boy had been killed and thrown into an alleyway. She hadn't seen the delivery boy as it was Lee who had paid for their lunch the day he was poisoned. Lee would have to ID the suspect.  
  
He slept until up in the evening when he woke with a start. "Amanda?!" She grasped his hand as he groaned, clearly in pain. "Something's wrong isn't it?" he asked her, clutching his right side. By now he was slightly jaundiced but the Dr assured her that it would pass.  
  
She told him about the irritation to his liver and pancreas and assured him as the Dr had her that he would be fine in a few days. The nurse arrived with a dose of pain medicine which she injected into his IV line. His glucose levels were also checked by sticking his finger and applying the blood to a strip in a meter. The inflammation in his pancreas had temporarily stopped the production of insulin as the Dr feared it might. He had a high glucose level that was caused by the inflammation. He was then given an insulin injection in his upper arm which he didn't care much for but he was too sick to complain about it.  
  
She wanted to tell him about the delivery boy but decided he was too sick and stressed out enough already. She sat quietly beside him on the bed's edge, gently stroking his hair. It helped to calm her as much as it had calmed him.  
  
He reached over and took her hand in his again. "What's wrong Amanda?" he asked her.  
  
She adjusted the oxygen cannula loops around his ears as they were sideways on his face. "Nothing sweetheart. Why?" she tried to look innocent.  
  
He squinted his eyes at her septically. "You're too quiet. Tell me what's wrong." It was uncanny just how in tune to each other they really were.  
  
He shifted in the bed, causing pain to creep up his side again. Gripping his side, he let her hand go.  
  
She touched his hand and arm. "Sweetheart! Are you OK?" "Mmmm.."he groaned, gritting his teeth against the pain in his stomach and side. "I'll be OK in a minute." he grunted out. He began to sweat. He continued to groan in pain and a distant look was in his eyes. She called out to the nurse who appeared immediately to check on him.  
  
Apparently his blood pressure and glucose level had dropped, causing him to become faint. His head was lowered and his feet raised in the bed to help his blood pressure stabilize. He was unable to eat or drink anything to help raise his glucose levels so he was given some dextrose in his IV line. The pain medications made him drowsy and weak, barely able to move or even talk. After he was stable, he slept. She was glad he was asleep. The delivery boy could be identified after he felt better.  
  
***********************************  
  
Come morning, the jaundice had began to fade, leaving him pale and wan. His glucose level had remained stable through the night and it looked as if the inflammation was beginning to clear up.  
  
He woke later in the morning, feeling much better. She showered and changed into some surgical scrubs that the medical staff had loaned her. Lee smiled at her and called her 'Dr. King'. She was overjoyed by the improvement in his condition. He was still groggy from the pain medication he had been given and drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
He didn't stir when Billy visited to bring up the pictures of current assassins known to be in the D.C. area. The photos had been taken by surveillance teams in the past few days. She would wait on Lee to awaken again. He desperately needed his rest.  
  
*******************************  
  
Evening came quickly and Lee began to awaken, groaning and looking quite uncomfortable. He still lay flat with his legs slightly elevated. His blood pressure was stable now and he was slowly raised to a sitting position.  
  
He still complained of cramping in his stomach and side but less pain. The Dr came around again, definitely pleased with his progress. "It was touch and go for a while Mr. Stetson, but I think you will fully recover in a few days."  
  
He gave Lee some ice chips to try to stimulate his stomach and ease his dry mouth and throat. Amanda helped him to brush his teeth. The NG tube was still in his nose and it was flushed with some saline solution. Helplessly, he gripped Amanda's hand as the nurse gave him a small amount of liquid nutrition in the tube. She told him that they needed to see if his stomach could handle liquids or if he would need IV nutrition until his stomach was healed. The tube was flushed out again, capped off and clipped to the front of his gown.  
  
"I wish I had a newspaper. I need something to do instead of just sitting here." His irritation reminded her of the pictures Billy had delivered earlier.  
  
"Lee, I need to talk to you. I need you to do something for me." A worried look drew across Lee's face.  
  
"Anything Amanda. Anything at all."  
  
She told him of his poisoning, which he nodded in silent understanding. Then she told him of the murder of the delivery boy. She helped him then flip through the photos.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, he grew weary and tired, sighing in defeat. "Damn it Amanda. I'm too weak to do anything. I can't even ID the guy. I'm useless. I'm so sorry." he pleaded out to her, fear and aggravation reflected in his handsome hazel eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry Sweetheart, It's not your fault." She kissed his brow, gently taking the book from his hands. "Get some rest, we'll try again later."  
  
He sighed heavily. "I couldn't rest now if I tried. I'm too keyed up." The book slipped from her hands and landed back in his lap, opening to the last few pages. Gasping, he pointed to one of the photos and stated, "That's him, Amanda! Im sure of it, that's him"  
  
*********************************  
  
After calling Billy, Lee was more settled. A team was sent out to apprehend the suspect Lee had identified.  
  
As for Lee, he was exhausted. He felt his stomach rumble and turn over a few times and he feared he would be sick again but the feeling passed. He was given a few more doses of the liquid nutrition and was shown how to give it to himself through the tube every 2 hours or so. His kidney function picked as he was given more fluids now. The jaundice was totally gone and his glucose levels had remained stable. His stomach was sore and tender but was not hurting like it was only a day ago. He felt nauseous a few times, quickly passing each time.  
  
By noon the following day, he was a little stronger and had drank more fluids so the NG tube was removed. He was given a liquid diet to prevent any further irritation to his stomach. He would have to follow this diet for several days until his system could recover.  
  
He regained some more strength by day's end and was up, slowly pacing his room. The urinary catheter had been removed but he continued to need IV antibiotics. The suspect was arrested a few days later and was held for questioning. He was reluctant to talk at first but the Agency had its ways of making the most silent people talk. He had poisoned Lee's food, making sure he paid for the capture resulting in the death of his older brother, who Lee had shot in Germany several years prior.  
  
Lee vaguely remembered a teenager in the crowd running toward the suspect he had just shot, only to be pulled back by other agents keeping the scene secure.  
  
Soon after the incident, he had returned to the U.S., never thinking he would be in jeopardy from the brother of the man he had killed. He would do it again, of course. The man had been an arms smuggler for the Iraqi army, dealing in illegal weapons, some even nuclear. His brother now was in the same business. He had arrived in the D.C. area to settle some deals and killing Lee would have been a bonus for him.  
  
Lee would have gladly given his life to save the lives of hundreds of innocent people in the U.S. and abroad.  
  
*******************************  
  
He spent two more days in the hospital before he was discharged. He was still sore but the sickness and pain had all but disappeared. His strength had slowly returned and Amanda helped to nurse him back to full health. He had craved a big, juicy steak but thought otherwise when his stomach did flips at the mere thought of digesting solid foods. Gladly, he then sipped at the liquid nutrition that was to be the staple of his diet for the next week.  
  
Amanda helped him to bed soon after their arrival at his apartment. She gave him a handful of medications to take before she led him to his bedroom. He was pleasantly tired and was content to have Amanda there to help him. He couldn't imagine being without her. Who knew that a simple housewife could have made him so happy. Looking at her he smiled. She returned his smile, softly kissing him and consoling him with soft words and caresses. Then she pulled at his blankets to tuck him into bed. Right now, that was the best medicine he could ever receive. 


End file.
